Miyagi, équipe folle !
by Ghoulchy
Summary: ! Noms japonais ! Tachimukai s'entraînait toujours comme un fou pour égaler Endou mais il n'était pas assez fort et se faisait protégé par les défenseurs. Alors, il choisit de s'entraîner tellement dur qu'il devienne plus fort qu'Endou. Une équipe apparut, Miyagi et un match d'entraînement ne faisait jamais de mal...


POV AUTEUR :

Devenu gardien, il devait être à la hauteur de Endou. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et au final, il devait toujours être protégé par les défenseurs. Il s'entraînait jour et nuit mais aucun résultat à sa technique des Mains de L'infini. De plus, il prenait le temps d'un de ses camarades qui ne pouvait même pas perfectionner ses tirs. Face à Chaos, sa technique avait réussie mais fut détruite quelques temps plus tard par la combinaison du froid et du feu des deux capitaines adverses. Encore et encore, il n'était pas assez fort, il se faisait protégé alors qu'il avait un poste si important. Dès fois, ses camarades étaient blessés en l'aidant. Il avait envie de dire qu'il était fort et qu'il y arriverait seul mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se doutait qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui se retrouverait à terre à cause de sa faiblesse mais il préférait ça à ses camarades blessés.

Tsunami : "Tachimukai, attention !"

C'était un entraînement mais à penser à autre chose, le Triangle de la Mort 2 arriva vers lui à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'avait pas le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui, il se prit le ballon en plein ventre. Le but rentra en amenant le gardien avec lui. La puissance du tir n'avait pas du tout était baissée, il avait reçu toute la puissance.

Tsunami : "Tachimukai, ça va ?"

Sous la douleur, le petit ne se levait plus. Tsunami l'aida et Tachimukai se reposa un moment.

Tsunami : "Ça va ?

Tachimukai : Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Tsunami : Ne fais pas ça en match sinon on aura plus de gardien !

Tachimukai : Je sais. Mais je ne me sens pas à la hauteur.

Tsunami : Ne t'en fais pas, les défenseurs sont là pour t'aider !"

Mais souvent, même avec eux, Tachimukai n'arrivait pas toujours à arrêter les tirs, il n'était pas au niveau de Endou. La nuit même, Tachimukai sortit s'entraîner encore plus. À l'intérieur, peu de joueurs dormaient et personnes n'avait entendu le petit sortir. Sa technique s'améliorait mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour battre une équipe comme Chaos. Aux environs de minuit, il retourna dormir même s'il voulait perfectionner sa technique. À 6 heures, il se leva et retourna s'entraîner.

? : "Toi là !

Tachimukai : Qui êtes-vous ?

? : Peu importe, fais-tu partit d'Inazuma Eleven ?

Tachimukai : Oui... Pourquoi ?

? : On veut un match contre vous. Reviens me voir demain même heure pour me donner la réponse.

Tachimukai : C'est entendu, j'en parlerai au coach.

? : Super ! À demain, Tachimukai Yuuki."

L'inconnu partit avec un sourire et un signe amical. Il connaissait le nom du gardien d'une façon inconnue. Tachimukai s'entraîna un long moment jusqu'à que ses camarades arrivent et ils les prévenus. La coach accepta le défi et assigna au gardien la tâche de prévenir l'adversaire. L'inconnu et Tachimukai se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Tachimukai : "La coach est ok, cet après-midi ça te vas ?

? : Ouais. Tu es gardien n'est-ce pas ? Bonne chance pour arrêter nos tirs ! Appelle-moi Zed."

Ce Zed retourna vers son équipe et les préviens. L'après-midi, ils se présentèrent face à Inazuma Eleven sous le nom d'équipe Miyagi. Zed était un milieu de terrain. Deux attaquants : Ix et Es. Le gardien En, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Es sûrement frères. Trois défenseurs, Igre, Ouhu et Fétis. Et trois milieux de terrain, Sensean, Kirishta et Zed, capitaine.

Zed : "Bonne chance Inazuma mais attention à vous !"

Cela ressemblait à une menace. Après tout, se méfier est important mais sous ce contexte, on aurait l'impression qu'il parlait d'un combat. Ils sont rapides mais pas plus que Kazemaru ni que Fubuki. Leur défense était très bonne mais avec une trop petite vitesse ce qui était plutôt gênant pour eux. Par contre, leur gardien était excellent, une simple technique avait arrêté la Tempête de Feu. Les attaquants se mirent à faire demi-tour s'un coup, ils avaient de bon réflexes et étaient à la vitesse de Fubuki qui n'avait donc pas le temps de revenir en défense. Zed arriva d'un coup, comme Kazemaru le faisait. Le capitaine adverse sauta très haut et le ballon lui arriva aux pieds.

Zed : "Prêt Tachimukai ? Chef de Meute !"

Ses deux attaquants sautèrent à côté de lui, légèrement en dessous pour équilibré le tir.

Zed & Ix & Es : "Attaque de Meute !"

Le tir passa à côté des défenseurs sans qu'ils ne puissent bouger et Tachimukai non plus, ses mains eurent à peine le temps de se placer. Par contre, peu de force dans ce tir et le petit ne se blessa pas et arrêta le ballon.

Es : "Capitaine, moi et En allons faire notre combinaison.

Zed : D'accord, mais 1/3 pour commencer."

Le tour suivant se passa pareil mais quand le gardien adverse récupéra la balle, il la passa proche puis partit vers l'attaquant. Le ballon arriva aux deux frères qui se placèrent dos à dos. En sauta d'abord, Es ensuite avec le ballon entre ses pieds.

En : "Loup...

Es : Solitaire !"

Tir rapide également, Kabeyama était sur sa route mais Le Mur ne l'arrêtait pas. La Tour non plus et Tsunami n'était pas là à temps. Les Mains de L'infini l'arrêta mais ce tir était extrêmement fort. Tachimukai entendit Zed parler d'un deuxième tiers et Es semblait en être mécontent.

En : "*murmure* Capitaine, nous devrions lui briser.

Zed : Impossible, sa volonté est trop forte il ne sortira pas."

Tsunami comprit que Tachimukai était assez fort sans lui mais resta plus en retrait qu'en attaque. Le premier but fut mit par le Triangle de la Mort 2 et Zed devient plutôt énervé mais ne laissa rien paraître. Les deux frères firent à nouveau le Loup Solitaire. Kabeyama et Touko étaient trop loin pour l'arrêter. Tachimukai réussit à l'arrêter mais son poignet craqua, il comprit qu'il ne pourrai pas en arrêter d'autre.

Zed : "Cette fois, 3 tiers, brisez-lui *rit de manière effrayante* !"

En et Es se regardèrent et comprirent puis un sourire sadique arbora leur visage.

Zed : "Quoi que... Ensemble ça vous va ?

En : Bien sur !

Es : Vous vous l'empêchez de l'avoir à nouveau !"

Un deuxième but par Inazuma Eleven mais Zed, Es et En se posèrent comme pour l'Attaque de la Meute. Mais c'était tout autre même si le début était pareil. "Meute Alpha" sans Kabeyama et sans Touko, Tachimukai l'arrêta.  
L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps. Le gardien fit comme si son poignet allait bien malgré qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à le bouger. Tsunami le savait et attendait un peu pour en parler.

Tsunami : "Tachimukai, tu pourras continuer à jouer ?

Endou : Comment ça ?

Tachimukai : Bien sur ! Je n'ai presque rien !

Tsunami : Enlève tes gants."

Il fit une grimace en les retirant, son poignet était déplacé, il avait un mal de chien. La coach hésita longuement. Le gardien affirmait qu'il pouvait encore jouer, au moins arrêter un autre tir.

Zed : "En, Es et Ix, on va le faire !"

Finalement, Fubuki, Tsunami, Kabeyama et Touko restèrent en défense pour assurer le moins de dégâts. Mais les quatre garçons adverses étaient placés en losange et avançaient sans perdre le ballon. La défense ne servait à rien, ils passaient la balle tellement vite.

Zed : "Cette fois, il ne reviendra pas !

Es : Son poignet va casser !

En : Il aurait du abandonner !

Ix : Lumière lunaire, puissance maximum !"

Son poignet lâcha mais il repoussa le tir dans un cri de douleur. Les quatre devant lui riaient de la "faiblesse" du petit. La coach le fit sortir, Endou se mettant au gardien, Fudou et Someoka rentrant dans le terrain tandis que Tsunami sortit avec Tachimukai. Cette fois, son poignet ne bougeait plus et la douleur restait. Tsunami mit une poche de glace puis la maintint avec un bandage.

Tsunami : "Tu le savais ?

Tachimukai :...

Tsunami : Que ton poignet allait lâcher ?

Tachimukai : Oui.

Tsunami : Alors pourquoi ?

Tachimukai : Parce que je ne voulais pas abandonner."

Tsunami soupira, son camarade était idiot mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le surfeur décida de l'aider aux tâches de tout les jours en attendant qu'il se soigne.  
L'équipe Miyagi perdit trois à zéro sans avoir fait le moindre dégât à Endou ni aux autres joueurs.

Zed : "C'était un beau match, vous êtes forts."

Es : Et pardon pour votre gardien.

En : Mais nous l'avons fait exprès, il ne fallait pas énerver notre capitaine !

Ix :... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire le dernier tir contre lui.

Sensean : Ici on ne s'excuse pas Ix !

Kirishta : Si tu veux t'excuser alors adieu !

Ix : C'est ce que je comptais faire, partir de cette équipe où vous vous amusez à faire mal aux gardiens adverses, surtout quand ils sont forts !

Zed : Ce gamin était trop fort pour son âge et encore, on a pas réussi à lui briser le poignet !"

Endou frappa Zed, Fudou, malgré son mauvais caractère, fit de même avec Es et Kidou avec En. Sensean et Kirishta se firent mettre à terre par Tsunami, qui avait une envie de frapper violemment. Tachimukai se leva et courut jusqu'au surfeur, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tachimukai : "Stop ! Eux non rien fait !

Tsunami : Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ?!

Tachimukai : Et alors ! Le collège Zeus avait fait de même et on ne les avaient pas frappés !

Tsunami : Ce n'est pas pareil !

Tachimukai : En quoi c'est différent ? Parce que je suis jeune ?

Tsunami : Non !... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Tachimukai : C'est possible. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui est violent s'occupe de moi, je n'ai besoin de personne.

Tsunami : Tachimukai !

Tachimukai : C'était soit toi soit personne. Va t'excuser et on en reparlera."

La rage au ventre, le surfeur comprit l'esprit pacifiste du gardien et s'excusa puis suivit le petit. Celui-ci sourit et accepta l'aide de son aîné. Le gardien reposa sa question : "En quoi c'est différent ?"... Et Tsunami hésitait à répondre mais abdiqua à la demande.

Tsunami : "Parce qu'ils t'ont fait mal... C'est toi qu'ils ont blessé.

Tachimukai : Autrement dit, parce que je suis la victime ?

Tsunami :... Oui.

Tachimukai : Et ça t'as autant énervé ?

Tsunami : Oui.

Tachimukai :... Tu... Moi je t'aime..."

Tsunami fut surpris et ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat mais surpris à son tour le petit en l'embrassant doucement. Les deux garçons se sourirent et furent malgré tout content de cette journée... Une blessure leur avait permis d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.


End file.
